


Kingsman: Crown of the Circus King

by thegreatestkingsman



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Prohibition, Time Travel, agents and oddities, another excuse for eggsy to show off his gymnastics skills, but not technically, drunken circus shenanigans, sneaky pt, undercover in the circus, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestkingsman/pseuds/thegreatestkingsman
Summary: The first mission Kingsman and Statesmen ever had together. Turns out, it was a bit of a circus.





	Kingsman: Crown of the Circus King

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is entirely Kingsman, but don't worry. PT and gang will come into the mix soon!
> 
> I love both of these worlds so much I had to combine them, hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed thinking it all up!  
> Special thanks to Em3kitty, they're a wonderful beta :)

After another glance to the clock, Ginger looks back to the computer screen and impatiently taps her nails on the desk. “C’mon, c’mon… almost there…” She checks that everything besides the data card is already packed away in the briefcase when the computer dings. “Ah, _finally_!” She hastily ejects the data card and after a final check that all items are in place, bolts out the door.

“Wait, I have a gift before you leave!” Ginger rushes after the Kingsman who have already made it outside and to their waiting Statesmen car. She finds Eggsy and Harry helping Merlin, who is still recovering from his heroic stunt with the landmine, into the backseat. They finish getting him settled as she approaches, “If you don’t mind, gentlemen, may I have a word with Merlin before you go?”

“Yeah, sure. Harry can help me grab the rest of the luggage then, yeah?” Eggsy nudges Harry as he takes off at a slow jog back towards Statesmen headquarters. Harry turns to follow, nodding to Ginger as he does.

“I know how impressed you were with some of our technology so I had something made as a parting gift. I wanted to hand it over to you, personally, because I know you’ll appreciate it the most.” She sets the briefcase on his lap and eagerly waits for his reaction, lightly bouncing on her heels.

“Ginger, this really isn’t necessary, if it wasn’t for Statesmen’s technology neither Harry nor I would be alive and we’re eternally grateful for that. Our lives alone are enough of a gift.” He pauses, running his thumb over the latch on the briefcase. “But I do have to admit, I am very intrigued by what could be in here.”

“You already have a bunch of our trade secrets going with you, the alpha-gel included. It’s only right to share life-saving technology with our sister organization. You’ll find that this is something a little more personal.” She grins and gestures for him to go ahead and open the briefcase.

Merlin sighs and finally unlatches the lid. Inside he finds three headsets along with a small device and a data card. He knows this can’t be what it is, but makes the joke anyway, “Is this some kind of top-of-the-line virtual reality gaming set?”

Ginger chuckled, “Nope, but you’re not far off. It’s our training program; mission simulations. You have the trainees put on these headsets and they are transported into an actual mission from the archives. This way, you can track their progress and judge how they would be out in the field. The simulation I’ve included on the card is what makes it special.” She pauses, waiting for Merlin to finish inspecting the items so she has his full attention. “When you and Eggsy first turned up, I went digging deep into our archives trying to find some connection between our organizations. What I ended up finding was our very first mission together. It’s quite the story so I went ahead and made it into a simulation. I thought it might be a neat way to introduce you to the new tech,” she pauses to give Merlin a small smile, “And it gives you the chance to see first-hand how we came to be.”

Merlin looks back to the briefcase as he lets all that Ginger said sink in. “Oh, this is _fantastic_.” His thick accent only making his excitement more profound as he looks back up to Ginger to express his genuine gratitude. “Thank you, really.” Behind Ginger he can see Harry making his way back to the car with Eggsy following not far behind. He nods in Harry’s direction and adds, “Kingsman owes you lot a great debt.”

Ginger smiles and nods, proud that her gift was well received, “You’re more than welcome, it has been a pleasure getting to know you guys.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Eggsy nods at the device sitting in Merlin’s lap as he reaches the car and loads the last suitcase in the trunk.

“Not a VR game, no. But close. Ginger has generously given us the technology to make mission simulations for a close-to-reality training program.” Merlin smiles as he closes the briefcase and sets it on the floor next to him. “Now come on, gentlemen, we have a plane to catch.”

 

* * *

 

Once getting settled on the plane and up in the air, Merlin turns to Eggsy and Harry. Barely containing his excitement, he dares to ask “Well, shall we test out our new training program?”  
  
“Merlin, we _just_ finished saving the world, can’t we take a minute to relax before doing another mission, simulation or not?” Eggsy reclines back in his seat and closes his eyes.

“Oh… well… I guess there’s no rush to try it, I just thought a long plane ride might be the perfect opportunity… but it’s fine, I understand. We’ve all been through a lot.”

Harry can see the disappointment in his friend’s face and knows how eager he is to play with the new tech. He glances at Eggsy who is still pretending to nap and decides to indulge Merlin further, “Even though a plane might not be the best environment to test out a VR sim, I am curious. What’s the mission?”

“Not entirely sure, that’s what’s so exciting. Ginger said it’s the first mission Kingsman and Statesmen came together for. Should be interesting to experience our initial meeting first hand. Might give us some valuable insight as to why we haven’t heard of one another since.” From the corner of his eye he notices Eggsy’s eyes peeking open as he tunes into their conversation and continues “From what she’s described of this training method it’s very advanced. It would be just like traveling back in time.”  
  
Eggsy, fully intrigued now, sits back up, “Traveling back in time? How far back are we talking?”

“Not entirely sure, but my guess is early 1900’s. From what I understood, once you enter the simulation you will receive your objectives as you go. Just like you would with a real mission.”

“Seems real video game like to me.”

Merlin opens the briefcase and looks through the contents. “Doesn’t seem to be any more information included than what Ginger told me. Guess we’ll have to jump in to figure it out.” He knows he has both Eggsy and Harry very interested at this point but doesn’t say any more. Instead, he moves to close the briefcase.

“Tch, fine.” Eggsy scoffs. “I’m in. Not like we have anything better to do on the plane anyway…” he trails off as he walks over and grabs a headset from Merlin, “I hope this thing keeps track of score. I’m going to want proof when I beat you both.”

“We’ll see about that…” Harry smirks and takes the headset Merlin hands him.

Putting his own headset on, Merlin nods to Eggsy and Harry, “Alright, gentlemen, I’ll see you on the other side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I've been distracted by another fic project so I haven't touched Chapter 2 yet... but bear with me, I'll get there eventually!  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
